winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Pre-Series
Pre-series is the period in the history of the Magic Universe, starting with creation of Universe, and ending directly with start of Season 1. For information about events and it's consequences, see: Timeline. Synopsis With the creation of the universe, Darkar, the Great Dragon and the Water Stars are also created. In that time, the universe was the empty void. All power of light and dark were focused in the Great Dragon and Darkar. The Great Dragon uses his energy, which is the source of light, to create life in Magic Universe. However, Lord Darkar, being his entire opposite power holder, tries to absorb it. After his work, the Great Dragon rests on planet later called, Domino. From that moment, his fate is unknown, but his power, stored in theDragon's Flame, is kept in the royal family of Domino. Darkar ultimate goal was to gain a Ultimate Power - the most powerful power ever existed, which is in fact, a combination of the Dragon Flame and Darkar's power. That power can be aquired only in realm called Relix and can be accessed by collecting four keys, called the Codex. To do this, he recruits three witches. As a creature equiped with the entire knowledge of the Magical Universe, Lord Darkar trains them to become one of the most dangerous threats that have ever existed. The three Witches, later called the Ancestress or the Ancestral Witches, soon find a spark of the Dragon Flame, which mixed with the Shadow Phoenix's energy into dark spark. They form this spark into a boy, raise him and gives all knowledge learnt from Darkar. Ordered by Darkar, "family" start a search for Dragon Flame, as it's neccesary to holders of both powers be present in Relix to begin a chant. This search causes the death of many people an destruction of countless realms. Meanwhile, a group of wizards from Earth - Ogron, Gantlos, Anagan and Duman, discovers that there is a possibility of gaining more power by stealing wing from their homeworld fairies. Aware of power of White Circle s - holders of Earth energy as well as keys to their headquarters realm - Tir Nan Og, they creates their own Black Circle. That object was also able to make wizards resistant for Fairies spells. Since then, from this object, they are called Wizards of the Black Circle. The Great Fairy Hunt begins. Soon, the Flame has been found on Domino. To prevent the witches from aquire their objective, the greatest warrior - Hagen, sorcerers - Oritel and Saladin and Fairies - Faragonda and Marion unite into the Company of Light. Valtor, raised to become the most powerful sorcerer of all time, also unites his force with powerful witch with similar aspirations - Griffin. Later, she chosed to betray him and joined his nemezis - nothing other than the Company of Light. Daphne, the princess of Domino and the elder daughter of King Oritel and Queen Marion of Domino, gave her power of the Dragon Flame to her little sister Bloom and goes on the Sirenix Quest with her oldest best friend, Politea, to obtain the power of Sirenix. The Battle for Domino begins. The Witches are aware that that the weakest holder of Daragon Flame is Bloom, so they storm the Royal Castle. Unfortunatelly for them, Daphne sends Bloom to Earth where the Witches will not be able to track her. She also tried to use newly achieved Sirenix to protect her home, but unaware of curse spelled by witches on it, she turns into bodyless spirit. After defeating Ancestress' army, Company strikes on witches. Unfortunately, with great win over witches, Company also accomplished great lose, as Ancestress took Oritel with them, as well as Marion, who casts a spell that placed her inside Oritel's sword. All of them are locked in Obsidian for next 16 years. Not long after that, Wizards of the Black Circle finished defeating all fairies existing on Earth and strikes Tir Nan Og. Being aware of that, Queen Morgana challenges Ogron and loses the battle as well as every other fairy. Soon, after power stealing, they destroy almost every White Circle and locks castle on Tir Nan Og until Roxy unlocks it. For the next 14 years, this castle becomes the prison of Earth Fairies. Other events coming soon... Mistakes Coming soon... Gallery Coming soon... Trivia *It is unknown what happened to Great Dragon on Domino. But it is most likely, that when the Great Dragon landed on Domino, he became a part of the planet. *Lord Darkar has already had the Dragon's Flame in shape of Valtor, but has been polluted by his own darkness. *It is true that the power of the Great Dragon created all the realms in the Magic Dimension, but we don't know which one was first or last. Category:Magic Dimension Category:Winx Club Category:Darkar Category:Dragon Flame Category:Ancestral Witches Category:Valtor Category:Domino Category:Company of Light Category:Story/Timeline